Mes meilleurs sentiments
by JohnlockIsCool
Summary: Sherlock Holmes a dix-sept ans, se croit meilleur que tout le monde et n'a pas d'amis. Et si son professeur de français intervenait? Du Johnlock!, de l'humour et des emails.


**Bonjour bonjour!** Ça fait presque un an que j'ai publié ma première (et seule, en fait) fic ici. Et j'ai reçu aujourd'hui une très charmante review qui m'a donné envie d'être une nouvelle fic, que voici. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, je ne pourrai rien publier avec deux semaines par contre (Les examens, etc...etc...Bonne chance d'ailleurs à ceux qui sont dans le même cas que mois, nous allons tous y arriver!)

!_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusive propriété de monsieur Conan Doyle et de Mark Gatiss ainsi que de Steven Moffat!_

J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review, positive ou négative ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^' Ah et, je remercie **La**, la dite personne qui m'a motivée à écrire ce début de fic au lieu de réviser. Merci à toi et à ta charmante review, elle m'a énormément touchée. J'espère que tu liras ceci :3

Trêve de blabla! Bonne lecture!

-**MES MEILLEURS SENTIMENTS-**

_Chapitre I: Il n'avait jamais le moindre soupçon de sentiments dans sa voix.. _

La pluie tombait sur Londres, avec une lenteur presque fascinante. Toute cette journée était morne, grise et froide. Dehors, il y avait un peu de vent, qui secouait les arbres dépourvus de feuilles. Ils semblaient tristes eux aussi.

« -Sherlock ! Cria une femme. »

Celui-ci fut coupé de sa contemplation et dut, à son grand malheur, se retourner vers son professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, cette vieille chouette qui semblait avoir une haine profonde pour tous les étudiants. Mais au moins, le sort qu'il subissait était le même que celui de ses « camarades » de classe. Sherlock n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. En fait, juste deux lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Désormais, il en avait dix-sept et avait renoncé à toute relation quelle qu'en soit la nature. A l'école, il était considéré comme un type bizarre avec « un regard à vous glacer le sang ». Les gens avaient presque peur de lui, donc presque personne ne lui parlait. Même certains des enseignants évitaient ses yeux bleus froids et brillants d'intelligence.

« -Oui madame Coleman ? Demanda l'adolescent de sa voix grave et détachée.

-Avez-vous écouté le nouveau projet de l'école ? A moins que le parking du lycée vous semble plus intéressant. »

Aucun rire ne secoua la classe. Si les élèves avaient appris une chose, c'est bien qu'il ne fallait pas être désagréable avec Sherlock Holmes.

« -En réalité, j'ai parfaitement entendu votre idée stupide de correspondance avec des élèves d'un milieu plus modeste pour 'grandir mentalement'. Ce qui est assez étonnant de la part d'une fille de bourges, qui était nourrie aux macarons et au foie gras, alors que son poids était aussi énorme que son QI était faible. Qui martyrisait les autres parce qu'elle avait la protection de son papounet. Tout ça parce que ce même type essayait de faire oublier à son ignare de gosse qu'il trompait sa mère avec la première poufiasse qu'il croisait. Oh et j'imagine que maintenant vous allez me dire d'aller chez le directeur. Vos pensées sont tellement banales qu'elles se devinent à des kilomètres. Cette insipidité se retrouve dans votre cours abrutissant qui ne nous apprendra rien. Vous gâchez l'éducation de trente gamins juste parce que vous avez été trop paresseuse pour faire de vraies études, et parce que vous comptiez sur l'argent de votre pathétique géniteur, qui a d'ailleurs fini par se tirer avec une de ses gonzesses en vous laissant sans le moindre argent. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous écouterai déblatérer des choses que vous ne comprenez pas et n'avez pas envie de comprendre. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Et il se leva, avec la grâce qui lui était propre, puis s'en alla. Durant son monologue, il avait gardé la même tonalité détachée. Il n'y avait jamais le moindre soupçon de sentiment dans sa voix.

Dans la petite classe, tout le monde restait ébahi. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois que Sherlock fasse cela, c'en était tout de même choquant. Il semblait toujours fouiller en vous, en cherchant les choses susceptibles de vous faire le plus de mal possible. Le professeur déglutit et c'est avec une voix chevrotante qu'elle annonça :

« -Nous allons reprendre où nous en étions. »

De son côté, Holmes était sur le côté de l'école, en train de se rouler une cigarette. « Ces profs sont tous cons, pensa-t-il. Ils devraient me remercier chaque minute de m'avoir et de faire remonter leur moyenne pathétique. »

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna précipitamment en mâchant son tabac. Lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon en face de lui, il eut un soupir.

« -James.

-Sherlock. »

James Moriarty était le seul « ami » que Sherlock ait. Et encore, ils ne se parlaient que quelques fois. Moriarty était plus jeune que lui d'un an, mais était la seule personne qu'il considérait comme digne de lui parler. Jim, c'était comme ça que tout le monde l'appelait, étai brun, petit et fin. Il avait un charisme fou et contrairement à l'autre, était très populaire.

« -Tu m'as fait lâcher mon tabac. Dit-il, toujours sans trace d'un quelconque sentiment dans la voix.

-Tu devrais peut être arrêter de fumer.

-Tu devrais peut être arrêter de sortir le même discours.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait souvent. Répliqua le plus jeune.

-Et ce à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'appréciais pas Sherlock.

-Tu me laisses totalement indifférent, James, nuance. Répondit Holmes.

-Je pourrais faire en sorte que cela soit différent… Dit l'autre, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Jim Moriarty dans toute sa splendeur. Se moqua Sherlock. Quand tu me dragues tu deviens ennuyeux.

-Tu coucheras avec moi un jour, sois en sur. Mais soit, pour l'instant j'attends que tu sois…Ouvert à l'idée.

Jim avait dit ça avec ce ton charmeur qu'il possédait. En général, cela marchait avec les filles. D'ailleurs, il était réputé pour se faire tout le monde. Tous sexes confondus.

« -Cesse tes sous-entendus, par pitié ! Soupira Sherlock.

-A bientôt mon chéri. »

Lorsque l'adolescent se retrouva à nouveau seul, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à cette stupide professeure d'anglais. De toute façon, il devait rentrer, c'était bientôt la fin des cours. Il arriva devant la porte lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il se battit pendant un bref instant contre lamasse de QI incroyablement bas qui constituait sa classe et se retrouva en face de madame Coleman, qui rangeait ses affaires avec son habituelle rigueur. Il allait se manifester quand, sans lever les yeux, elle dit :

« -Vous êtes probablement l'élève le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais eu, monsieur Holmes, mais toute cela est gâché par votre manque de sensibilité et de tact. C'est vrai, mon père me comblait de cadeaux… pour me faire oublier qu'il me violait et il ne s'est pas enfui avec une pouffiasse comme vous dites, il est mort en léguant toute sa fortune à une association pour que me gâcher la vie une dernière fois. Vous pensez tellement savoir tout sur tout le monde, c'en est dégradant. Je vous avais déjà choisi votre partenaire. Il s'appelle John Watson et a la réputation d'être très gentil. Vous recevrez surement un email de sa part ce soir. J'espère que cette expérience pourra vous permettre de changer. Rentrez chez vous maintenant. »

Sherlock ne broncha pas pendant un instant puis, se détourna avec lenteur s'en alla sans le moindre mot. Dans les couloirs, il examina les regards des gens sur son passage. Il y avait ceux qui étaient hostiles, probablement des gens qu'il avait insulté, puis ceux qui semblaient presque effrayés et ceux qui ne voyait en lui qu'une bête de foire.

Il sortit du lycée et, comme d'habitude, entama la route jusqu'à chez lui. Seul.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. La maison était embaumée d'une odeur légèrement sucrée, ce qui voulait dire que Emma, leur cuisinière, avait préparé un gâteau. Personne n'aimait les pâtisseries dans la famille. Mis à part…

« -Bonjour, mon cher frère. Déclara une voix froide et guindée.

-Mycroft. Répondit le plus jeune. Les dents serrées. »

La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus pénible. Non seulement il allait devoir parler à un imbécile mais Mycroft était venu se taper l'incruste.

« -Tu as pris du poids, lança Sherlock. Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas aux pains au chocolat français.

-En réalité, j'ai perdu deux kilos. Répliqua le plus âgé.

-C'est ce que tu aimerais croire. Il y a du gâteau de la cuisine d'après l'odeur, tu dois avoir très dur à ne pas aller le manger. Je te féliciterais bien, si ce n'était pas pathétique. Si tu veux bien me laisser maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder ton petit combat mental au sujet de…La tarte à la cerise. Ta préférée. Mais tu as l'air d'être au régime. Peut être que cette fois tu tiendras plus de neuf jours. »

Il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien. Il prit son ordinateur et s'installa dans son lit. Il l'alluma et alla voir sa boite mail. En effet, il y avait un email d'un certain John. Et l'objet était « Hello ! » Ridicule. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Sherlock cliqua sur le message et le lut.

_Hello ! Je m'appelle John Watson, je suis ton correspondant. Notre professeur de français nous a demandé de nous présenter dans ce premier email. Donc j'ai dix-huit ans, je vis dans la banlieue de Londres, je suis petit et blond. Je fait du rugby et j'ai une copine qui s'appelle Anna. Parle-moi un peu de toi, ça serait cool._

_JW_

Sherlock eut un soupir exaspéré. C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi lui avait-on assigné un correspondait niais et inutile ?! Sous le coup de la colère –oui, colère, car son ego en avait pris un coup d'être assimilé à une personne aussi bête- il répondit.

_Bonjour John, je m'appelle Sherlock. Je suis plus jeune que toi et pourtant semble plus apte à écrire correctement. Tu savais que faire à la 1ère__personne du singulier s'écrivait « je fais » ? Peut-être que tu l'as oublié, en même temps, tu dois surement être un de ces types qui pensent que le sport et l'alcool (et n'omettons pas le sexe) sont les seules choses utiles dans ce bas monde. Si tu veux changer de correspondant, je t'en prie fais-le, je préfère ça plutôt que de devoir écrire à un imbécile qui a doublé en plus pendant plusieurs semaines. _

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_SH_

Il l'envoya, toujours aussi énervé. Puis, se roula une clope et sortit sur son balcon. Avec un peu de chances, cet idiot de John supplierait pour avoir un autre élève avec qui parler, et Sherlock prouverait à Coleman. Il ne voulait pas changer et ne changerait pas pour ces cons.

A SUIVRE... :)


End file.
